


For Now

by artem_ace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfic I did quite a while ago that I'm now posting here. -Nico and Percy have been dating for 2 years when he finds out that Percy’s been cheating on him. Jason's there to comfort him and things get a bit... problematic</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

"Nico, please, just let me explain-"

"Explain what Percy? How you’ve been cheating on me? How I had to find out from ANNABETH of all people that you’ve been sneaking out to meet that Apollo girl?"

They were in the Poseidon cabin. Percy stood next to his bed in his hideous bright orange CHB t-shirt the light from the fountain on his night stand casting strange shadows across his face. The green eyed boy was fighting a losing battle against his boyfriend.

Nico was angry. Nico was furious. But most of all, Nico was hurt.

After dating the son of Poseidon for two years it was brought to Nicos attention that Percy had been having nightly “visits” with some girl and those “visits” were anything but friendly.

"Come on Nico, we barely talk anymore. And with all that time you spend with Jason you’d think you were HIS boyfriend."

It was true that he spent a lot of time with Jason. He was his best friend and the one who encouraged Nico to ask out Percy in the first place.

"Jason and I are FRIENDS, Percy. We’ve never did anything close to what you did Percy. Don’t even try comparing that." Nico said darkly.

"Come on, Nico we can fix this, I promise…" Percy made to move towards Nico but the smaller boy took a step back.

"Oh you promise do you? And I’m just supposed to accept that?" Nico was done with Percy’s promises.

"Nico, you act like you don’t trust me anymore."

He doesn’t answer.

"Nico, please, do you realize how hard it was to gain your trust? Do I really have to go through that again??" Percy was desperate to make Nico understand.

That’s when Nico lost it.

“EXCUSE ME?! Percy do YOU realize how hard it was for me to trust you??? Forget this. I’m done with your bullshit.”

And with that, Nico walked out of the Poseidon cabin. He made his way to cabin one resisting the urge to run back into Percy’s arms every step of the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico knocked once then stood on the porch of the Zeus cabin waiting for Jason to let him in. He didn’t have to wait long.

"Hey, Nico!" Jason opened the door with a smile, before the small boy walked straight past him and into the cabin.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jason questioned, rushing to pull Nico into his warm embrace.

"Percy. He- he cheated." Nico explained pulling away from Jason to sit on the bed, while trying to ignore the massive statue of The Lord of the Sky that stood in the middle of the room.

Jason sat on the bed next to him not sure of what he should say. Obviously sorry wouldn’t cut it. And Jason couldn’t tell Nico that he knew what he was going through, because well, he didn’t. He ended opting for “Dude, that sucks.”

Nico laughed, but not the cute addicting laugh that Jason tried to get out of him as often as possible, but a dark chuckle void of humor.

"Yeah, Grace, it sucks" he agreed before leaning into the son of Jupiter.

"I’m sorry." Jason tried, pulling the dark haired boy closer to him.

"Not your fault." Nico replied,   
burying his face in Jason’s chest.

"I just- I don’t understand, Jason. Why would he do that? Have I done something wrong?" Nico’s voice cracked.

Jason shushed him and released him so that he could look at him properly.

"Don’t you dare blame yourself, Nico, you are the perfect boyfriend. Percy is a jerk, okay. None of this is your fault, Neeks." Jason tried to assure the pale boy.

"I guess I’m just not good enough-" Nico started, refusing to look anywhere else but his hands that were sitting in his lap.

"Now you stop that right now, Nico di Angelo", Jason commanded gently bringing Nicos face up. Nico was still looking down, stubbornly resisting looking Jason in the eye.

"Look at me, please" Jason said and brown eyes met sky blue.

"Nico, you are amazing, okay? Don’t think you aren’t good enough for anyone because you are perfect. You are one of the kindest people I’ve ever met and not to mention hot as hades. Any man would be lucky to have you and if Percy can’t see that, then he’s even more of an idiot than I thought." Jason continued then let go of Nico’s face.

"And… Yeah."Jason finished lamely glancing back to see Nico with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, Jase." Nico said meeting his gaze.

Nico bit his lip before giving Jason a hug. Contrary to popular belief Nico did not smell like death. He smelt of everything good, like life itself. Jason buried his nose into his hair, catching the strong scent of vanilla with hints of flowers and sunshine and whatever that stupid jacket of his was made of.

When they pulled apart Jason couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to Nicos chapped lips. Nico stood there, rooted to the spot as Jason kissed him. A few seconds passed before Jason’s brain caught up with him and he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry!" Jason exclaimed, immediately stepping away. ‘Crap he probably hates me’ he thought. Nico just stared at him with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"I didn’t mean to-"

"It’s okay." Nico interrupted. He could do with a distraction.

Nico wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and reconnected their lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Nico noticed when he woke up was the walls. The white walls. White-as-in-not-black walls. Not black as in where in Hermes name was he, because this was definitely NOT the Hades cabin.

Nico felt the bed shift and looked over to find Jason Grace sitting next to him, yawning as he rubbed his hands over his face, before stretching allowing Nico to get a good glimpse of his shirtless figure. Not for the first time Nico thought that 14 years in the roman legion had done Jason’s body good.

Jason looked over at him and ran his fingers through his messy blond hair. Sunlight flowed into the room brightening Jason’s face. The scar on his lip moved when Jason opened his mouth.

"Morning."

Last nights activities flooded into Nico’s head.

"SHIT."

His shirt was still on the statue of Zeus where it has been thrown last night in the heat of the moment. His jeans had probably been kicked some where beneath the bed.

"Nico?"

Nico got out of the bed, thankful he had his boxers on and let out a long string of words in Italian. Jason assumed they probably weren’t very family friendly words.

Jason stood, made his way around the bed, and attempted to stop Nico’s hands from pulling out his hair.

"Nico, what’s wrong?" Jason asked, panicking. He couldn’t remember the last time Nico took a breath.   
Nico pushed Jason away, still muttering profanity in a mix of Italian, English, and Jason was pretty sure he heard some Spanish in there as well. Finally, Nico looked up at the blue eyed boy and said “I cheated on Percy.”, in a broken voice.

That was something Jason could understand and it made his blood run cold.

“Oh gods, Neeks, I - I didn’t realize. When you came over here last night, I just assumed you and Percy had already broken up, CRAP this is all my fault, I shouldn’t have kissed you oh my-“

Nico put the palm of his hand on Jason’s mouth, effectively cutting off his blabbering.

"Shut up, Jason this isn’t your fault. You didn’t know." Nico took his hand off Jason’s mouth and brought to his own face instead to cover his eyes as if that would make last nights actions disappear. Jason remained silent.

"I need to talk to Percy." Nico said before putting his clothes on and shutting the door behind him. Jason still hadn’t moved, left with a pained expression and superman boxers, the statue of his father looking over him with a disappointed gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico caught Percy on his way to the arena. He was walking with Annabeth.

"Percy!" Nico called once he was at a respectable distance. He increased his speed, jogging a bit to catch up.

"Can we talk?" Nico asked.

"I’m on my way to sword training right now." Percy replied nodding his head in the direction of the arena and lifting riptide to confirm that he was indeed going to train the younger campers.

"We NEED to talk." Nico rephrased, not backing down.

Percy bit his lip and shot Annabeth a look.

"I’ll ask Jake if he can fill in for you today." She said, giving Percy her own look back. She then thew Nico a sympathetic glance and a small smile, before turning to go find Jake Mason. Despite being Percy’s ex-girlfriend, Annabeth had always been kind to Nico, and if he was being honest, she was one his favorite persons.

"What’s up?" Percy asked, leading Nico over towards the dense forest, away from the other campers. They sat down at the edge of the tree line.

Nico took a deep, shaky breath. “I didn’t mean to.”, he started. “It just sort of happened…”

Percy looked at Nico for a moment. “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that Nico. What ‘just sort of happened’?”

Nico took a moment to sort out what he wanted to say. He couldn’t just come out with a ‘oh btw Perce, after blowing up at you last night I went over to Jason’s and we had wild sex LOL’. The son of Hades gathered up his courage and decided to just rip off the metaphorical bandaid.

"Last night, after our fight, I went over to the Zeus cabin". Percy gave him a look that told him to continue.

"I told Jason what happened, and he comforted me, and after that one thing led to another and-" Nico paused to inhale sharply. "I’m so sorry Percy." He finished quietly.

Nico couldn’t see Percy’s face. Percy was hunched over, hugging his knees. His purple hoodie was worn and frayed, and oddly discolored in some places from years of use. Nico remembered when he and Percy first started dating. He used to steal that hoodie all the time and Percy would just laugh and pull the hood up to cover his head and mess up his hair.

Nico hadn’t taken his hoodie in a long time. Percy hadn’t laughed like he used to in a long time. Honestly, the hoodie was old, and should have been thrown out by now

"Say something. Please."

"Okay."

"….. Okay?" Nico asked.

Percy turned to face him. Nico couldn’t read his emotions.

"I think it would be best if we took a break. See other people. Obviously we both want to, and I don’t think either of us are ready to try and fix this right now."

Percy was right. But that didn’t mean it didn’t cut like a knife. Nico nodded his head, afraid of what he might say if he opened his mouth.

"Okay." Percy repeated, before grabbing Riptide and standing up, dusting the grass off his shorts and walking off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a rustling in the trees. Nico stood and pulled his sword out of its sheath. It wasn’t often that monsters came out of the forest and into the center of camp, but it had happened before. He made his way over to where he had thought the noise came from. He was about to attack whatever was hiding behind the tree when

"WAIT! It’s just me!" Jason walked out from behind the tree with his hands up. Nico kept his sword pointed at Jason’s chest and eyed him warily.

"What the Styx were you doing?" The son of Hades inquired with a raised eyebrow. It looked like his best friend had been spying on him. But Jason wouldn’t do that. Right?

Jason eyed the sword and scratched the back of his neck. “Um I was just watching you- oh gods that sounds wrong, I didn’t mean for you to see me and I-“

"So you know Percy and I are ‘taking a break’ - whatever THAT means?" Nico asked.

Jason nodded. “I didn’t want you do something stupid.” He admitted. Nico scoffed.

"Like run you through with Stygian iron? Because I still haven’t decided whether or not I should." Jason shrugged, and Nico sighed and put the sword back in its sheath.

"Look, Jason, I don’t need you to ‘save me’ or whatever you’re trying to do. I actually CAN take care of myself, you know. I appreciate your help, but no offense, I really just don’t want to talk to you right now." Nico glared at Jason until he left. He wasn’t mad at Jason, but the older boy wouldn’t have left if Nico had been nice. Besides, Nico running to Jason for comfort last night is what started this whole thing.

Nico say back down with his sword laid across his black jean clad thighs and pulled at the grass next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Nico heard his name being called, he had killed enough grass to feed a cow for a week.

"Nico!" The voice repeated, and he looked over to see Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason’s ex girlfriend walking towards him. "Piper?"

"Uh, hey." She said, giving him a slightly awkward smile. "Mind if I sit?" She asked, gesturing to the circle of dead grass that surrounded the dark haired boy. Nico shrugged, and she sat cross-legged on the ground next to him.

"Jason asked me to talked to you. He doesn’t think you should be alone." Piper explained. "He seemed pretty worried." Nico continued thread his pale fingers through the blades of grass, before tugging them out of the earth.

"I know we’re not the best of friends, but I really do care and- would you stop that?!" Piper grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the ground to set it in his lap. Nico looked at her with a slightly shocked expression. "Sorry." He muttered. Pipers gaze softened and her kaleidoscope eyes bored into his.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Nico shook his head slowly. “No.” He forced the word out, almost choking on the weight of it.

Piper opened her arms and the son of Hades fell into them. He wasn’t big on physical touch with people, but Piper was nice and he needed a hug. She rubbed soothing circles on his back as he rested his chin on her bare shoulder. He pulled away and they sat in silence. A few moments passed before Piper spoke again.

"Well, Ghost-boy, it would seem that you’ve gotten yourself in quite a pickle. The two hottest boys at camp have taken a fancy to you. Whatever are you going to do?" She said putting her hand over her heart dramatically. Nico chuckled at that a bit.

"I don’t know." He admitted. "Boys are stupid. Any advice?" Piper laughed.

"I haven’t had much luck with boys myself if you can’t tell. Boys are very stupid." She agreed.

Piper leaned back on her hands and stretched her legs out in front of her. Her hair was down today and the gentle breeze caused it to move like ripples in a sea of dark hair. Although she didn’t put as much effort into her outward appearance as her siblings, she was naturally beautiful. Nico thought that, if he was interested in women, he’d probably have a crush on her.

"If my dad were here he’d tell you an old Cherokee legend, or something spiritual and full of wisdom to guide your spirit. And then he’d laugh because we both know it’s all crap. Contrary to popular belief not all Native Americans are ‘in tune with the earth’ or however the saying goes." She shifted so that her ankles were crossed.

"And if Mom were here, she’d probably just sit back and watch you suffer. Or say ‘follow your heart’ which is even more crap and won’t help you in the least." Nico nodded and pulled his knees up so he could rest his chin on them while he listened to Piper.

"But right now, all you have is me. And I say that only YOU can decide what’s best for you. Think of how each boy makes you feel. Who makes you happier? Who do you want? Who loves you for you? Who can you see yourself with in 10, 20, or 50 years? You have a decision to make Nico. And it probably won’t be easy." As Piper spoke, images of Percy and Jason flashed in Nico’s mind. Memories shared between them and feelings that those memories brought.

"I’m going to need some time to think." He stated, before falling on his back and closing his eyes, his face toward the sky and both arms draped over his eyes.

Piper was quiet as Nico took time to sort out his feelings. By the time Nico came back from thinking palace, (Piper was pretty sure he took a little catnap) she had not only braided her hair but she had also weaved a flower crown out of dandelions that were growing a few feet away. She had even started making one for Nico.

"Pipes?" Nico got her attention.

"Welcome back Ghost-boy." She greeted. "Make a decision?"

Nico paused for a minute then nodded. “I want Percy. I always have and a small part of me always will. He was my first crush, my first love, my first everything, and that’s really hard to let go.” Nico took a breath and looked up.

"But I love Jason. And he loves me. Last night wasn’t a mistake. He’s been here for me as long as I’ve known him, even when Percy wasn’t. He has always been a loyal best friend and he makes me happy."

Piper smiled at that. She knew true love when she saw it and she had been hoping Nico would choose Jason. However, Nico wasn’t finished.

"But what I need right now is to be single. Learn to become less dependent on others. I’m only 17, I shouldn’t have to make a decision that could change my life. So I choose myself. For now at least." Nico finished. He looked up at Piper to see her reaction. What he got was a hug.

"Nico, your happiness is the most important and I couldn’t agree with you more." She said, holding him tightly. He patted her back awkwardly and waited for her to let go. When she did she smiled at him.

"And even though your alone, you don’t have to feel lonely." She added. "You will always be welcome at the Aphrodite cabin." Nico smiled. He decided that Piper was actually really cool. Maybe he would go hang out with her sometime.

"Oh wait I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. "I made this for you." She stated plopping a crown made of dandelions on his head.

Or maybe not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five years later Nico di Angelo rolled out of bed, sheets and all, at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He grunted and untangled himself from his bedding, before making his way to the kitchen, where he could hear his boyfriend of three years whistling. Oh, how he despised morning people.

Nico say down at the table where he was greeted with a stack of pancakes and a “Good morning my Angel^.^” from Jason. He shoved the pancakes away to make room for his head to rest.

"Shut up, Jason. I’m tired." He groaned. Jason just chuckled.

"Hey, don’t forget, we’re going out to meet the others later. We need to leave the house at ten. Piper said you aren’t allowed to wear black so good luck finding some clothes. You can borrow something of mine if you want. Also, Annabeth and Matthew are pregnant, and I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but you’re not even listening anyway." Nico waved it off and began eating his pancakes. He ignored the little smiley face Jason had made with blueberries.

"Oh gods, when did we become so domestic?" Nico muttered, before taking a sip of juice.

Jason came around the table to hug Nico from behind. “About the time we decided getting an apartment together was a good idea.” He pecked Nico on the cheek and stole a bite of his breakfast. “You look beautiful by the way.” He added.

"I haven’t even showered yet Jason." Nico said collecting his dirty plate and bringing it over to the sink to wash and put away. Jason followed and leaned against the counter with his hands resting on either side of his boyfriend.

"Well that makes two of us." Jason replied. "How about I join you?" He suggested, waggling his eyebrows at the son of Hades.

"No."

Jason groaned. “BECAUSE we have to leave in-” he checked the clock on the microwave- “30 minutes and you sir, are easily distracted.” Jason gave a fake pout and Nico rolled his eyes and ducked out from under his arm. “I call first.” He said as he walked out of the room.

"Love you!" Jason called after him. Nico came back around the corner and pulled Jason to him so he could press his mouth to the older boys none to gently. "Love you too." He stated after he pulled away.

Nico left the room once again. “Don’t use up the hot water!” Jason said once he caught his breath. Nico laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> yo so I just started this account and will be uploading all of the fics from my tumblr in the order they were posted there:3 if you want to check me out my personal blog is artem-ace.tumblr.com or my pjo blog demi-will-solace,tumblr.com so uh i hope you enjoyed it? It's from a long time ago so it's a bit shit but oh well


End file.
